1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protective respiratory masks and more particularly to a mask which is contained within and as part of a garment for protecting persons from dust, smoke, toxic gasses and any other from of airborne pollution such as car and truck exhaust, paint particles and infectious biological agents. The mask is configured to be worn as a folded over collar when not in use and to be unfold and rolled up to cover a wearer's nose and mouth and substantially all of the wearer's neck when in use as part of the protective garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, there has been some concern for public safety with respect to the detrimental effects of prolonged exposure to pollution in the form of airborne particulates. The most common forms of airborne pollution encountered by typical individuals are automotive exhaust, smoke whether caused by uncontrolled fires or from nearby manufacturing facilities, and dust and dirt which has become entrained in the air due to the passage of cars and trucks, the operation of construction equipment and not uncommonly from engaging in recreational activities which kick up dust such as mountain biking and off-road travel in popular four-wheel drive vehicles and the like.
Though rarely encountered, concern has also arisen among the public regarding protection from biological attacks by terrorists or other criminal elements. The potential for biological attacks is believed to be primarily in the form of airborne chemicals or biological agents. Another area of increasing public concern is the threat posed by airborne infectious disease such as SARS or a potential flu pandemic.
Safety masks of various types designed to address the above concerns have long been known in the art. For example, the common painter's mask has long been used to protect painters from toxic airborne paint particles which arise during the painting process. Similarly, gardener's masks have long been in existence to protect gardeners and other outdoor workers such as field workers from airborne dirt and dust. Likewise, surgeon's masks have long been in use by doctors and their staff to protect against coming into contact with infectious airborne bacteria and viruses.
In addition to the above, other more complex mask systems have been developed. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,516 entitled “SMOKE ESCAPE MASK,” issued to Hollander et al. on Aug. 26, 2003. The Hollander device includes a breathing filter sized to cover the nose and mouth of a user and also includes a transparent eye shield, which is attached to the breathing filter as well as pressure sensitive adhesive located on the device's peripheral edges for securing the mask to the face of the user. The Hollander device is provided in a sealed package for one-time use and is meant to be stored in areas where the risk of smoke inhalation from an uncontrolled fire is high.
While the Hollander device may be effective in reducing the likelihood of smoke inhalation in the case of an emergency, it like the simpler masks mentioned above suffers from a serious drawback. Namely, such masks are not commonly worn or carried by the public, especially in public areas. The lack of use by the public of such masks can partially be attributed to the fact that many people may consider the wearing of such a mask in public socially or fashionably unacceptable. In addition, such masks are an extra accessory which must be packed when traveling to a public area. As such many people forget to pack and/or purchase such masks and therefore do not have such masks readily available during a time of need. Room for improvement remains in the art.
What is needed therefore is a mask that may be incorporated into a commonly worn garment such as a shirt. The mask should be configured so as to remain unobtrusive when not in use and yet be easily deployable when the need (for instance in the case of fire or biological attack) or desire (for example to protect from irritating dust or automobile exhaust) to protect oneself from airborne particulates arises.